1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of means for training the behavior of animals, and more particularly domestic animals, and its subject is a device for prohibiting the crossing of a zone boundary between an animal and a control station.
Various devices are known for prohibiting an animal from approaching or moving away from a zone. In their generality, these devices comprise means for detecting the position of the animal with respect to at least one control station, and sanctioning means which are implemented when the animal is in a situation of misconduct, that is to say when it is too close to or too far away from the control station.
In general, the problem to be solved for these devices lies in the compromise to be found between effectiveness, reliability by taking into account a possible acclimatization of the animal to the sanction, ergonomics enabling the user to exploit the device with ease, and the lowest possible purchase price and exploitation cost so as to make the device competitive. Thus, in general, the efforts of designers in the field and the respective inventive approaches which have stemmed therefrom pertain to devices implementing modes of operation and means appertaining thereto which seem to them to be the best answer to this compromise.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Certain Prior Art designers have proposed simple devices: for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3980051 (FURY) describes a device contrived to be carried by the user and intended for keeping the animal near to him/her. The means for detecting the position of the animal are of the type employing transmission/reception of ultrasound signals, a transmitter being supported by the collar of the animal and a receiver being supported by a control station carried by the user. When the animal moves too far away from the user and the ultrasound signal is no longer perceived by the control station, an audible signal which can be heard by the animal is transmitted from the control station so as to call it back. Again as an example, the U.S. Pat. No 5501179 (CORY) proposes a device comprising means for detecting the approach of the animal, by detecting heat for example, so as to actuate a pump which sprays water. Concerning this latter sanctioning regime by spraying fluid, it will be noted that the patent FR2560003 (VINCI) discloses a sanctioning regime by spraying fluid, implementing an electric valve operated by means for detecting the barking of a dog.
The modes of implementing the sanctioning means determine the effectiveness and reliability of the device, and certain Prior Art designers have brought their choice to bear on sanctioning means of the electric shock type, with a prior warning to the animal, audible in particular or low-intensity electric shock. Several zone boundaries correspond respectively to the implementation of the warning and to the application of the sanction. For example, reference may be made to the patents GB 2220814 (TORRINGTON PRODUCTS VENTURE), WO9402004 (POLE ZERO CORP.), WO9630882 (RADIO SYSTEM CORPORATION), WO9528691 (RADIO SYSTEM CORPORATION), WO9604628 (YARNALL) and WO9505071 (INVISIBLE FENCE COMPANY).
The means for detecting the position of the animal must therefore take this plurality of zone boundaries into account. Certain devices, such as those described in WO9630882 (RADIO SYSTEM CORPORATION), WO9528691 (RADIO SYSTEM CORPORATION), or WO9505071 (INVISIBLE FENCE COMPANY [sic]), use means for generating a magnetic field, by means of an inductive loop in particular, which circumscribes the zone and thereby constitutes the control station. Other devices, such as those described by GB 2220814 (TORRINGTON PRODUCTS VENTURE), WO 9604628 (YARNALL) or WO9402004 (POLE ZERO CORP.) use radiofrequency signals. In general, a first signal is transmitted to a sensor module which may equally well be carried on the animal or supported by the control station. This first signal is compared with a first reference signal so as to detect a crossing by the animal of a first zone boundary. If affirmative, a return signal is transmitted so as to implement the warning; the sanction is then applied in the case where, despite the warning given, the animal remains inside the first zone for a predetermined duration, or in the case where the animal crosses a second zone boundary, in which case the application of the sanction is operated by a second return signal after comparing the first signal with a second reference signal.
It appears that the choice of the sanctioning means firstly, and subsequently the choice of the modes of implementation thereof by appropriate means adapted to the nature of the sanctioning means chosen, determine the effectiveness of the device. The problem posed by the Prior Art devices lies in the fact that the various inventive approaches of the designers have led them to bring their choice to bear on sanctioning means and their modes of implementation which make it possible for the animal to become acclimatized to the sanction, resulting therefore in a loss of effectiveness of the devices over time.